This invention is in response to a growing frequency of automobile thefts and is designed to frustrate would-be automobile thieves who do not have use of the automobile ignition key. There are on file a number of patent applications that would lock the automoblie steering rod, but none has been found that uses the principle of a brake system or that is controlled automatically by the normal use of the ignition key.